


【瓦丝琪x凯尔萨斯】治疗

by erosshakki



Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Femdom, 女攻, 玩蛇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erosshakki/pseuds/erosshakki
Summary: 接《牢笼》。凯尔想要玩蛇，结果……Vashj X Kael'thas Sunstride《Homeotherapy》
Relationships: Kael'thas Sunstride/Vashj, Kael'thas Sunstrider & Vashj
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【瓦丝琪x凯尔萨斯】治疗

他和她在这个破碎的世界中漫无目的地寻找。曾经丰沛的河道已被烈日蒸干，只剩下背阴处的苦涩水坑。半个月来，凯尔萨斯和他的血法师军队尽可能地制造清水以供娜迦们饮用、降低体温，但这场征途的疲惫在与日俱增。  
随着魔瘾的啃噬，凯尔萨斯的咽喉像被紧紧扼住，内心中积郁着一种难以排遣的苦闷。他怀疑那个暗夜精灵能否教会他解决魔瘾的方法，但偶尔提起伊利丹，瓦丝琪的蛇眼中满是仰慕，凯尔萨斯也不好多问。  
“刚才风向的转变，让我闻到了……水的味道。附近有水源地。”瓦丝琪引领部队沿着陡峭的山脊下行，来到了山坳处充满雾气的阴暗湿地。根系发达的树木分割出数个清澈见底的水塘，池底覆盖着蓝紫色的沉积物，变幻着古远而魔魅的幽光。  
柔嫩的嘴唇干裂后，凝结了锈红色的血迹。她俯下身，用沁凉的池水湿润面部。凯尔萨斯不禁留意起那分叉的淡紫色舌尖，也被娜迦那精致的面孔所吸引。瓦丝琪让部队就地休整，与凯尔一同前往湿地中央那座被紫花藤蔓缠绕的玻璃罩房。纤巧的手掌轻轻拂过，绿叶与紫花纷纷凋落，露出了罩房中的机械装置，其间不时划过紫色的弧光。  
魔瘾似乎得到了感应，在他心底加剧啃噬。血精灵王子拭去额头上的汗水，分析道：“湿地应该是由这个装置维持的，它正在不断从虚空中抽取能量。”  
瓦丝琪赞许地点了点头，“外域遍布这样的神秘科技，来自那些古老而智慧的种族，或许他们的技术能为你所用。”  
玻璃罩房映照出两人的身影。“希望其中有解决魔瘾的方法，我的部队中已有法师因为魔瘾堕落为失心者，这是施加在我族身上的诅咒。”  
“我感同身受，凯尔萨斯王子，伊利丹大人会为你指明一条道路。”她在湿漉漉的草甸上滑远，蛇尾显示出娜迦一族所承受的苦难，曾为上层精灵的瓦丝琪化为海族后也依旧保持优雅。凯尔萨斯打量着那婀娜的身影，对这位曾与自己先祖达雷斯玛共事过的娜迦女士颇感好奇。  
湿地的夜晚并不清爽，凯尔萨斯难以入睡，而营地其他几位血法师也如他一样受到魔瘾的侵噬，在铺位上辗转反侧。  
夜雾中他远离人群，前往一处僻静浅池，脱下法袍和潮湿的里衣进入池中。双脚陷入池底，他突然觉出脚下踩到了一截活物。  
池底的蓝紫色泥浆搅动，瓦丝琪从池中缓缓升起，在凯尔萨斯注意到她袒露的胸部时，笑着突然抽走尾巴。  
凯尔萨斯差点摔倒，慌忙拽住池边的树根。冰凉的手掌搭上他的肩膀，“吓到你了？”  
浑浊的池水正缓缓沉降，瓦丝琪充满诱惑的胴体在水中若隐若现。凯尔萨斯赶紧别过头，觉得心跳得厉害。“抱歉，瓦丝琪女士。我这就走。”  
瓦丝琪眉梢上挑，“怎么，水太凉了吗？还是……怕我把你吃了？”  
凯尔萨斯皱起眉，双肩防御性地收紧。娜迦轻笑着拨动池水，游到血精灵面前，“看来我们对于吃的方式产生了分歧。”  
凯尔萨斯在学城生活多年，很少接触萨拉斯俚语。他这才明白过来，有些不自在地后退了一步，“承蒙抬爱，瓦丝琪女士，但我要回——”  
一双蛇眼将凯尔萨斯攫住。“这么着急做什么，难道我们只能谈些工作上的事？”  
娜迦贴得很近，他感到那诱惑的两点轻轻碰触，紧接着两团软肉贴上自己胸口，不禁艰难地咽了一下，“并非如此，是我自己的原因。魔瘾，它正让我变得……失去热忱。”  
“你必须学会与魔瘾共生。”她拨弄着凯尔萨斯的金色长发，“我只想表达我的关切之情，作为盟友，我很担忧一些事对你造成的……影响。”禁魔水晶那灰紫色的光芒中，凯尔被两个男性人类按在身下，这场景让她既痛心又觉得非常的……拨撩。  
他可不想承认牢狱中的三人行是自愿的。凯尔萨斯刻意移开目光，“达拉然地牢中的不幸事件确实让我心有余悸，我怀疑我今生都无法摆脱那件事造成的阴影。”他暗想，这倒也不算是说谎，毕竟那两个步兵在他面前被炸得四分五裂，其中一人的阴茎当时还插在他体内。  
瓦丝琪一时间以为他会哭出来，怜爱地将血精灵拥紧，“可怜！我该怎么做才能让你好受一些。”  
凯尔萨斯枕在瓦丝琪肩头，嘴角扬起一个难以察觉的微笑，“你的关怀已然足够，从未有谁给予过我如此温柔。”  
冰冷的池水中，瓦丝琪的蛇尾盘绕上凯尔萨斯的双腿，稍稍勒紧，让他躺倒在池边，两双带有蹼膜的手掌爱抚着赤裸的凯尔萨斯。血精灵王子具备他先祖的部分相貌特征，这些上层精灵的后裔也保留了以往辛艾萨莉宫廷的发音方式，让瓦丝琪不禁怀念起大灾变前的宁谧时光，许多这样精干的士官和宫廷法师随时愿意与她们调情。她舔了舔着自己粉紫色的双唇，“可怜的小王子，真是想让人疼爱一番……”  
“悉听尊便，女士。”凯尔萨斯闭上双眼，仰起头主动吻上娜迦，感受着嘴唇上传来的丝丝凉意。瓦丝琪微微一笑，接受了这个冒失的亲吻。随着舌尖交缠，这个吻渐渐变得火热，凯尔萨斯被瓦丝琪那分叉的舌尖不断逗弄，欲望渐渐掇升。恋恋不舍地分开后，气喘吁吁的凯尔萨斯凝望着瓦丝琪，注意到她五官周围的细鳞正闪动着华美的珠光，“瓦丝琪，你真是太美了，我想吻遍你的每一枚鳞片。”  
“你可真会奉承我……啊……别这么心急么。”  
凯尔萨斯被内心的魔瘾敦促，急切地揽过娜迦那柔若无骨的腰身，揉捏起那触感绝佳的胸部。曾经是乳头的位置也已经覆盖上一层细密的薄鳞，而瓦丝琪渐渐急促的呼吸声表明，这里依旧非常敏感。凯尔萨斯俯下身用力吸吮，用舌尖挑逗，而另一只缓缓下移，探索着娜迦那隐秘的区域。  
腰甲早已卸下，露出了一道紧闭的穴口。凯尔萨斯沾湿手指，沿着那道诱惑的细线上下逗弄，注意到私处细薄的鳞片透出些嫩粉色。瓦丝琪娇声连连，“啊、凯尔……别这样！”  
他从未听过瓦丝琪如此娇柔的声音，法杖已跃跃欲试。随着凯尔萨斯的玩弄，娜迦的穴口渐渐变得粘稠。他见机探入一根手指，按捺住越来越强烈的魔瘾，一本正经地问道，“女士，你的甜蜜私语让我倍感振奋，我能否与你享受一段更为亲密的时光？”  
“凯尔……别、不行……我还在排卵期……”娜迦哀求道。凯尔萨斯的引诱让她感受到了久违的情欲，却又让她倍感羞耻，她不允许自己被这么年轻的男人玩弄。肉体的强烈欲望一阵阵划过她的脊背，蛇尾将凯尔萨斯的双腿缠得更紧，褪去鳞片的粉嫩尾尖在他的腿间不断摩擦。  
更多的血液向下体涌去，凯尔萨斯的法杖已经抵在穴口，迫切的魔瘾和性欲让凯尔萨斯丧失了理智，“女士……我是痴迷于你的可怜人，恳求你的慷慨施舍！”  
粗壮的阴茎随时都有可能攻入，瓦丝琪顿时清醒，用蛇尾将凯尔萨斯用力拽开，“说了不行了！凯尔，你真是不听话！”  
凯尔萨斯后背重重撞上池中覆满青苔的树木气根，蓝眼中满是困惑与沮丧。“瓦丝琪……这又是为什么……”体内正被猛烈的欲望煎熬，他不顾羞耻地握住自己法杖，背过身玩弄着自己。  
瓦丝琪摇了摇头，“你在用这种方法抵抗魔瘾？”  
肩头因为羞耻猛地一震，他赶紧停下了手里的动作。  
“可怜的小王子。我倒是可以搭把手。”瓦丝琪同情地游到他身后，丰乳紧贴着他的后背，两双手在他的敏感部位游走。“放松，凯尔，把你的身体交给我。”  
“瓦丝琪，不如让我——”  
“说了不行。但是我们能换点别的玩法。”她俯下身，侵略性吻了上去，高超的接吻技巧让凯尔萨斯难以招架，只得任由她摆布。她将除了那活儿之外全身绵软的血精灵拖到池边，“把腿分开……再分开些。”  
凯尔萨斯脸颊绯红，拘束地照做了，惊奇地看到瓦丝琪趴在自己腿间，托着诱人的双乳，将那根法杖夹在中间。  
“舒服吗，凯尔。”她抬起头，魅惑一笑。  
“……瓦丝琪女士，你简直就是我的女神。”充血的下体被那一对丰乳推挤着，香艳而又令人愉悦。凯尔萨斯的喘息渐渐粗重，不由得伸手用力揉捏那充满弹性的胸肉，想让她夹得更紧。  
“别下手这么重啊！”瓦丝琪有些恼火，两双手臂对凯尔萨斯展开报复。一双手揉捏起血精灵的乳尖，一双手折起那两条长腿，托弄着其间那积攒已久的两粒，又悄然下移，指尖在凯尔萨斯的后门外打转。  
法师已经从脸颊红到耳尖。“瓦丝琪女士！你这是要做什么！”  
“这是一种顺势疗法。我会让你体会到极致的快乐，淡忘曾经的痛苦。”手指扩张着血精灵的后穴，寻找着其中的敏感位置。  
他心里一阵惶恐，“从没听说过这种疗法。”  
“这是萨拉斯传统疗法。现在你听说了。”  
肉感十足的臀部被反复揉捏，最后戏谑地拍打了一下。他发现瓦丝琪正卷起蛇尾，浅粉色的无鳞尾尖探向他的后穴。凯尔萨斯咬住下唇，胸腔紧张地起伏着，下身正积聚着一种欲望，期待着娜迦的侵入。  
连日的行军使得瓦丝琪的尾尖磨损严重，尽管经过海巫术的治疗，但过去能发出声响的厚重角质层已经剥落，露出了浅粉色的敏感区域。她毫不客气地将尾尖一顶，攻入了凯尔萨斯紧致的后门之中。“凯尔，你夹得我好舒服，好紧。”她调笑道，愉快地看着年轻的血精灵羞愧地用手臂挡在脸前。  
“唔，女士，你的尾部还真是……灵巧。”他赞叹道。随着一次次抽插，凯尔萨斯配合地发出了淫乱的呻吟，双腿盘在瓦丝琪腰间，渴望让她更为深入地玩弄自己。  
角质层剥落的尾尖格外敏感，阵阵舒爽从尾尖扩散，紧致而温热的甬道让她不愿抽离。她扣住凯尔萨斯的腰身，将足有一掌长的裸露部分全插了进去，并且稍稍弯曲，逗弄着让血精灵神魂颠倒的那个位置。疼痛自后背传来，“凯尔，别挠我！”  
“抱歉、女士。”凯尔萨斯赶紧松手，指甲嵌进了瓦丝琪的一片蛇鳞。他被娜迦翻了个身，面朝下摁在池边。尾尖再次探入，他迎合着娜迦，脑中渐渐一片空白，只剩下纯粹的肉体欲望，魔瘾也暂时消退。  
“凯尔……啊、啊……”不知过了多久，前端的快感逐渐减弱。瓦丝琪终于回过神来，觉得自己的蛇尾都快抽筋，而凯尔萨斯还翘着臀部，充满期待地回望自己。  
“真是的……尾巴都快磨出茧了。”她悻悻地说道，将适应了强烈快感、已有些麻木的尾尖拔了出来，疲惫地滑入水池之中，清洗着自己泛滥的黏滑下身。  
凯尔萨斯许久才从池边坐起。他自背后搂住瓦丝琪，与她耳鬓厮磨一番。虽然没有射，但后穴舒缓的快感让他非常满足。“女士，你的顺势疗法真是让人印象深刻，我的魔瘾得到了有效缓解。是否能约定下一次的治疗？”  
她靠着血精灵王子的肩头，嗔怪道：“你可把我累坏了，很影响接下来的战斗。如果撞上了守望者的队伍……”  
“我会保护你的，我的女士。”他亲吻着瓦丝琪的脖颈，“我听玛维·影歌说过，伊利丹之前曾被关押了一万年？”  
“是呢，”瓦丝琪打了个哈欠，“尽快找到他，我猜他会很愿意治疗你的魔瘾。”  
凯尔萨斯微笑着点了点头。“我对此充满期待。”


End file.
